The Seven Signers of the Dragon
by Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Master
Summary: Leo got his Signer and Mark of the Dragon before the Fortune Cup. But the problem is that he grew up in Satellite with his brother Luke who also became a Signer and got his Signer Dragon before the Fortune Cup. Rewrite of Seven Signers
**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Yu Gi Oh 5ds.**

 **Author Note: Hello to all my readers of this and those who might Favorite or Follow this story. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Separation of Family**

 **Tops District, New Domino City**

A man dressed in all black clothing, with a black backpack was sneaking around below the Tops district when he stopped at an apartment building and pulled out a grappling hook. The man aimed for the balcony at the top and fired the hook, where it attached to the railing of the balcony, he pulled on it to test if it could hold his weight. He started to climb to the top of the building after he reached the balcony, he swung over the railing and walked over to the screen door, pulling out a set of lock picks. He started to pick the lock after which he could open the door and it revealed a living room, he quietly crept down the hallway and stopped at a room with two cribs, one blue crib, with two sleeping teal haired boys, and on the other side of the room was a pink crib, with one sleeping teal haired girl in it. The man smiled evilly and walked over to the blue crib and looked down at the two boys.

"You two boys are going to make me rich," Whispered the Man, and he leaned over the railing of the crib and pick them up.

The man began to sneak back out of the Penthouse and after making sure his prizes were safe from falling, he swung over the railing of the balcony to where he had a straight shot of escaping to the docks, when all of a sudden, he heard a woman inside the Penthouse scream.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," Spoke the Man and jumped off the ledge, free falling a few feet then pulled a line attached to his bag, and a parachute deployed and he controlled the descent all the way to the docks.

When the man landed at the docks he was suddenly surrounded by Sector Security and he was forced to the edge of the dock.

"Stay back or I will throw the kids into the sea!" Threatened the Kidnapper, with an evil smirk, " _Guess I win,"_ Thought the Kidnapper, grinning when the Sector Security Officers hesitated.

"Don't do something you will regret later," Pleaded One Security Officer stepping a little closer. _"Don't do it please,"_ Thought the Officer, hoping the Kidnapper wouldn't fall through on the threat.

"LAST WARNING, STEP BACK, I'LL DO IT!" Roared the Kidnapper, holding the babies who woke up because of the screaming, over the water.

Suddenly the dock, where the Kidnapper was standing started to collapse and sending the man and two babies into the sea. The man came back up from the water but was knocked out and back into the sea, when a wooden board from the dock hit him in the head. The Sector Security Officers dived into the water hoping to find the babies, but unknown to the Officers, the babies were safely floating in a wooden box to Satellite. A few minutes later the Sector Security Officers resurfaced with no luck.

"Sir, the Kidnapper is gone and we can't find the kids," Reported One Officer.

"Keep searching, we must find them," Frantically Ordered the Leader of the squad, _"What am I supposed to tell the Parents, forget that, I'm surely going to be fired if we don't find the kids."_ Thought the head Officer.

 **Meanwhile on the shoreline of Satellite, where three special kids were walking**

The box with the twins floated to a nearby beach in Satellite. Unknown to the two babies, on the beach, there were three boys who would make a huge difference in their lives. One boy had carrot orange hair, his name was Crow Hogan, the second boy had black and yellow hair, his name was Yusei Fudo, the third boy had blond hair and his name was Jack Atlas.

"What's that?" Asked Crow pointing to a box floating a little off the beach.

"Oh, that's just a floating box, with two babies in it," Answered Jack not realizing what he just said.

The three boys start walking off until they suddenly stopped and realized what was just said.

 _"What did Jack, just say?"_ Thought Yusei and Crow looking at Jack in disbelief.

 _"What did I just say?"_ Thought Jack running just what he said through his head.

"A FLOATING BOX WITH TWO BABIES IN IT, WE GOT TO HELP THEM," Screamed the three Boys in unison.

The three boys quickly ran back to the baby twins. The waves were slowly moving the box back out to the sea, but Jack was able to grab the box before it got too far away. Crow bent down to pick up the two kids, struggling under their combined weight.

"Boy, they're heavier than I thought," Grumbled Crow breathing heavily.

"Are you sure it's not the fact that you're just weak," Joked Jack smirking at Crow.

"Shut up Jack," Shouted Crow angrily.

Yusei stepped between the two, stopping the oncoming argument.

"Enough, Jack, Crow do you know where they came from?" Asked Yusei, taking one of the kids from Crow. _"They argue like an old married couple,"_ Thought Yusei in amusement.

"No but they each have a locket around their necks," Answered Crow, showing the locket around the neck of the baby he was holding.

Yusei took the locket off the baby he was holding and Jack took the locket off the baby Crow was holding, but there was one problem...

"This one's empty," Spoke Yusei and Jack in unison.

Yusei was about to close the locket when he noticed a word on the lid.

"Leo? It must be the babies name," Concluded Yusei placing the locket back on Leo.

Jack looked at the name on the lid.

"The name on this locket is Luke," Spoke Jack putting the locket back on the baby.

"It's a good thing that their together, being twin siblings," Stated Crow.

"That's true," Remarked Yusei then looked at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. "We better hurry home, Martha will know what to do.

 **A few minutes later at Martha's house**

Crow, Jack, and Yusei who was holding Luke and feeding him a bottle of milk, we're talking to Martha, who was holding and feeding Leo.

"So, what are we going to do about the twins Martha?" Asked Crow.

"Well if we can't find their parents, they're going to have to stay here," Answered Martha.

"It's not like it's going to be hard, right Yusei, and Crow?" Asked Jack, causing Martha, Yusei, and Crow to moan in despair.

"Jack, I really wish you didn't just say that," Grumbled out Crow, with nods of agreement from Yusei and Martha.

"Oops," Spoke Jack, grinning sheepishly.

 **Meanwhile back at the twin's former home in New Domino City**

The parents of Leo and Luke are in their son's room with their identical triplet sister Luna.

"Don't worry honey, I promise that I will find Leo and Luke and bring them home," Reassured the Triplets Father.

The Triplets Father took Luna over to her crib and laid her down. The Triplets Mother picked up Leo's and Luke's prized possessions and held them to her chest and cried.

"My babies, my precious sons where are you?" Wailed the very distraught Mother.

 **Upcoming chapter 2: Discovering the Dragons, Signs of Destiny**

 **Author Note: How was that for a rewrite of the 1st chapter, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is acceptable but please no flames. Thank You**


End file.
